Twilight Sakura
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto...has changed....
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, the idea is mine.

* * *

Syaoran stood on top of the pengiun slide looking down at the kids that were playing harmlessly beneath him, he smiled as he remembered the endless amount of fun that he and Sakura used to have tailing each other through the park trying to decide which one would be cooking dinner, by a simple game of tag.

Syaoran shook his head and sighed. "Sakura... Why did you have to go and do that?" He looked down at his hand as he clenched it tightly, so tight that the blood to his hand almost stopped. "That power... now I know why Kero said that you shouldn't harness it...it's evil" He growled slightly. "if it hadn't of been for ... you would still be on our side..." He shook his head. The boy jumped down from the slide and walked forwards towards the edge of the park, he glanced to Tomoyo who was waiting at the edge of the park for him.

As Syaoran reached Tomoyo, she looked at him with sad eyes. He smiled at her very slightly wondering why she had bothered to wait for him.

Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran. "Hiya Syaoran..." Her usually energy-filled voice seemed to lack every single bit of enthusiasm that it once had, compared to the times when she was with Sakura.

Syaoran and Tomoyo began to walk towards the nearby limo that had been waiting for quite awhile. "Something tells me that she's around here...can't you sense it Tomoyo?" Syaoran glanced over to the long blue haired girl who put a finger to her lip in thought and then nodded. "Yeah..."

Laughing could be heard behind the two and so they span around just to notice a figure standing at around about 5 foot and 7 inches, landing just a few hundred yards away from them.

Syaoran stepped in front of Tomoyo and took out his sword preparing for the inevitable. "Wh-What do you want Sakura?" He shook just a tiny bit as the girl formally known as Sakura stepped forward and tilted her head at Syaoran.

Sakura's look had completely changed from the last time that Syaoran had seen her, leather blood red gloves covered her hands followed closely by a dark black leather cape that covered her back. A dark brown shirt covered with several green gemstones outlining the shirt, She also had dark grey (close to black) jeans on.

Sakura's eye colour had indeed changed from thier previous meeting her eye colour was no longer a soft emerald green as it had been a few weeks ago... in fact now it was a Turquoise style colour filled with different shades of the former green that had, had such life in them. Sakura's eyes seemed to look like a broken gem.

Syaoran backed up slightly as Sakura stepped closer and closer, she then reached her arm out to him blasting a huge amount of magical energy at him, this was definatly not the Sakura he had once known.

Syaoran cut through the beam of magic energy just to meet Sakura's staff head on, knocking a lot of the leaves that were on the floor flying. Tomoyo got knocked back into the air and got caught by one of her loyal body-guards.

Syaoran was trying his best but the emmense power that Sakura had seemed to accumalate was to much for him, just as he was about to give up Sakura pulled back her staff, Syaoran did the same with his sword.

"Why are you doing this Sakura? I thought we were good friends!" Syaoran and Tomoyo both shouted at her trying to get some sense into the obviously changed girl.

Sakura looked down and closed her eyes. "If I told you..." Came the hate-fuelled words from her mouth at which Syaoran cringed. "you probably wouldn't believe...m-me" She sniffed as a lone tear rolled down her face and landed on the ground.

Syaoran stepped forward and extended a hand out to her. "Come on Sakura... please...just give us a chance" Syaoran smiled at her warmly as he could tell that the girl was somehow terrified of being near them.

Sakura Kinomoto shook her head and stepped backward as more tears seemed to float down her face and she opened her eyes, looking up at Syaoran and Tomoyo. "N-na-n...no... I just...I just can't"

Tomoyo couldn't believe any of the words that were coming out of Sakura's mouth. "Sakura..." Both her and Syaoran said in sync.

Sakura shook her head more times then one could care to count as she backed away from them, span around and ran off towards the pengiun park slide. Syaoran raced after her with Tomoyo in pursuit.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled trying to catch up to the girl but Sakura shook her head. "No!!" Sakura screamed, pulling out her staff and took off into the sky.

Syaoran followed by Tomoyo both tried the following day to find out where Sakura could of taken off to... but they couldn't find her.

Syaoran and Tomoyo stood in front of Tomoeda Elementary, they had searched the school, she hadn't been there for several days either.

"Sakura...were could you of gone?" Tomoyo's words blew onto the cold December wind.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? All right? Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura however the idea is mine.

* * *

Tokyo Tower seemed to be almost the perfect spot to hide away for awhile, as no-one was there during the cold winter season it seemed to be a fitting place for the Card Captor.

Sakura landed on top of the highest point of Tokyo Tower and looked around, no-one was here for that she was glad.

She sighed in relief shaking her head at the same time as she remembered how she used to be...before Destruction had come along and changed her for good.

"Master Kinomoto... are you alright?" Sakura jumped turning on her feet to see who could possibly be up on the top of the tower with her, her eyes almost widened as it had been Destruction that had followed her.

Destruction was the most lethal of the Clow Cards not to mention the most evil, the only card that had managed to stay underneath Sakura's rader by with holding his magical presence every time he sensed the card mistress.

It had been on the eve of Sakura's 16 birthday that Destruction had made himself known, blasting apart many places of Tomoeda so in order for Sakura to capture him she had to change in many, many more ways then one.

Destruction stood at around 6 foot and 2 inches making himself much taller then the brown haired girl, he had a sword on his back that was covered in dark magic which had lead to Sakura's major transformation from light (good magic) to black (dark magic).

It hadn't been an easy task for the most lethal of the Clow Cards... what with Sakura's annoying friends getting in the way and almost always getting told to get back into the deck of Cards.

Now a Sakura Card things had gotten much worse for the Card Captor... the fact that he was almost like a loose cannon didn't help anything much, in fact that had only made it worse.

Sakura looked at Destruction with a questioning glance. "You want to know whether I'm alright or not!?" Destruction cringed as he felt her magic power spike up into the dark magic levels that he had taught her.

Destruction stepped back letting the card captor turn around and sit down on the edge of Tokyo Tower, he sighed at the same time as Sakura. "You should by now Destruction... that..." Destruction nodded. "I know Sakura... you don't have to tell me"

Sakura clicked her fingers and glanced at Destruction. "What did I say about calling me Sakura? Your to call me either Master, or simply Twilight Sakura... NEVER call me by my first name alone!"

Destruction looked down at Sakura and nodded his head. "Yes Master Sakura..." He looked into the sky and started to twich. Sakura looked to Destruction. "What is it? What do you sense?"

He looked to Sakura and smirked. "I sense someone who hasn't gotten much sleep for awhile, now would you like to sleep on the tower? or your bedroom?"

Sakura chuckled and streched out while shuffling back so she wasn't dangling off of the Tower curled up and yawned. "Twell me... whena... its light out Destruction..." She yawned again before going off to sleep.

Destruction smirked and leaned down, he raised his hands over the sleeping girl so that a blanket would appear so with that he put the blanket over her, making sure that she was comfortable. He smirked when he realised she was confortable because she was snoring lightly.

[(Tomoeda)

Syaoran galanced to Tomoyo who was looking through all of her camera footage. "What...are you looking through that for?" He asked her, she giggled showing Syaoran the camera. "Look see? If there was one place that Sakura would stay, then that would be Tokyo Tower! Remember what happened there?"

Syaoran nodded and smiled. "Then to Tokyo Tower we go then!" Both him and Tomoyo got into one of Tomoyo's limos and they were on thier way to Tokyo Tower.

[(Tokyo Tower)

As the first rays of sunlight edged over the horizen Destruction looked down to the sleeping Card Mistress. "Sometimes I don't know how you can cope Mistress...anyway... time to get up"

He leans down and starts to shake the sleeping girl who moans at him. "I don't know where the camera is..." Sakura turns over in her sleep and slowly starts to wake up, Destruction disappears into Sakura's card deck.

Sakura stands up streches while yawning. "I guess its time to head back..." She then slaps herself. "What am I thinking? I can't do that!" She then sniffs as more tears fall down her face. "They probably...hate...me"

* * *

Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, however the idea is mine as is Destruction

* * *

The wind on top of Tokyo Tower was as cold as anyone could of dreamed of, the sun created several patterns on the skyline.

Sakura stood on top of Tokyo Tower crying her eyes out and dropped to her hands and knees. "If it hadn't of been for you Destruction... I would still be in Tomoeda... and with Syaoran..." She then looked into the skies. "I'm sorry Mother... I've failed you..."

Syaoran and Tomoyo had arrived at Tokyo Tower and gone straight to the top of the Tower just in time to hear Sakura's words. Syaoran steps forward towards the girl who was crying, Tomoyo puts a hand across him. "Let's here what she has to say..." She whispers to Syaoran so as to not alert Sakura to thier presence to which Syaoran nods his head.

Sakura looked down at the steel tower beneath her as the tears rattled her body through and through. "I'm...so...sorry... but... it was nessasary... in order to capture Destruction... I had to change... besides" She stood up looking down at the city beneath her. "if I hadn't of changed... I wouldn't have my right eye now would I?" Sakura sniffed. "Because..."

Destruction appeared next to Sakura completely unaware of Syaoran and Tomoyo's presence also. "Because I took out one of your emerald eyes...and that lead you to be so angry that you embraced the evil dark energy, that had covered you in the very moment you were angry..." Destruction looked behind himself and noticed Syaoran with Tomoyo behind him and smirked he then turned around.

"Which in turn made your right eye come back to you...but at a price... of using a lot of magical energy" Sakura nodded her head at Destruction's words. "Yeah... Black Magic...I know Destruction... I know"

Destruction coughed slightly and Sakura glanced to him. "What's the matter with you?" Destruction started to chuckle. "I think your "friends" have followed us"

Sakura stood up and glanced around the tower very slowly spotting Syaoran followed by Tomoyo her eyes went wide as she scrambled to her feet, wiping her tears off of her face. "What..how much did you hear?" She said very slowly as she backed up towards the edge of the tower until she was standing just on the edge of the tower itself.

Syaoran stepped forward. "Sakura... all we wanna do is find out why your like this... that's all Sakura... so come on... come back and tell us why your like this..." Syaoran stepped even closer to the obviously not listening girl.

Sakura looked down at the city beneath her and back to Syaoran. "Why should I!? You guys...probably...hate...me...for what I've become..." She sniffs as tears fell and her legs looked like they would give out any second.

It was Tomoyo's turn to step forward and this time she got closer and closer to Sakura before she began to shake her head. "Don't come any closer Tomoyo...or I'll..." Sakura leaned one foot backwards and slowly began to tilt backwards, making Tomoyo step backwards.

Tomoyo cleared her throat and Sakura stared at her. "Sakura...what makes you think we hate you? Just because you've got a new outfit? Or because you are practicing Black Magic?" Sakura slowly nodded her head and stopped when she heard Tomoyo sigh and shake her head. "No silly... we would never hate you... isn't that right Syaoran?"

Syaoran nodded his head just as Sakura smiled slightly. "Maybe I have been a little bit to overdramatic... I..." Sakura then went falling off of the tower. "Ahhh!" Sakura was caught completely offguard as she put her arms out and Syoaran raced to the edge of the Tower and grabbed onto Sakura's right hand.

"Don't let me go Syaoran!" Sakura screamed as loads of people looked up from the streets of Tokyo and noticed that someone was holding onto dear life at the edge of the tower, to which everyone started to point up at her.

"Sakura! Use your magic!" Syaoran shouted down to her and Sakura shook her head. "What are you mad!? In front of all these people!?" Sakura screamed up at Syaoran who winced at her scream. "I can't...hold...on...Sakura..." Syaoran whispered down to her and Sakura's eyes widened.

Destruction disappeared into Sakura's deck and then Syaoran shook his head as his grip loosened and Sakura went plunging into the streets of Tokyo...

Tomoyo stepped to the edge of Tokyo Tower. "Sakura!!!" She shouted down and Syaoran looked on in horror as he saw the girl known as Sakura hit the street floor of Tokyo.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura...however the idea and Destruction are mine.

* * *

Laying on the floor of Tokyo was a girl known as Sakura Kinomoto, many people were gathered around her amongst the crowd were Syaoran and Tomoyo.

Sakura lay there with her eyes wide open, she couldn't believe that Syaoran had let go of her hand... for that she would never forgive him... and she would never forgive Tomoyo neither.

Two doctors peered over the girl with wide eyes to see that she was still alive and they got blown back by a ferce wind, the doctors looked up to see that the girl was standing up and was looking at her hand.

Syaoran stepped forward out of the crowd. "Sakura!!"

Sakura Kinomoto looked to Syaoran with a look of evil on her face, she tilted her head as she to stepped forward towards Syaoran pain coursing through her veins.

With each step she took Sakura was getting weaker and weaker, the amount of pain that was flowing through her was like being hit by a car at high speed, then landing on the road without protective clothing on.

Sakura's turquiose eyes began to flicker once and then again as blood began to seep through the massive cracks in her back, staining her cloack with a bit of blood red on the black colour.

Tomoyo raced forward towards Sakura and stopped right in front of her. "Sakura! Your hurt! Come here, let me help you" She was about to hold Sakura's arm but in one swift movement Sakura slapped Tomoyo sending her to the floor.

"Don't touch me" Sakura's words were full of acid as smoke began to fill up the area around her stopping anyone from getting close, the smoke rose up into the sky giving Sakura enough time to disappear into the rays of the sunlight.

Tomoyo looked up from her position on the floor only to notice out of the corner of her eye, that Sakura was flying off into the sun with wings on her back, she then shielded herself from the sun with her arm.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo whispered as Syaoran helped her up and they both nodded at each other. "Tomoeda" They both said as they climbed back into the limo and started back to Tomoeda... both Tomoyo and Syaoran keeping an eye out for Sakura Kinomoto.

Far away from Tokyo in the town/city of Tomoeda, Sakura landed with both her feet firmly on the ground until the pain started to get to her. "Yeowch!" She screamed into the daylight as she fell onto her hands and knees.

Sakura then stood up trying to surpress the pain and then clicked her fingers. "I know... I'll use the power Destruction taught me to repair the damage..." She closed her eyes and then thought slowly. "I don't know if this is wise but...here goes..."

She then began to chant an ancient rythme that Destruction had taught her the day that she had captured him...

"Oh god of Black Magic...please heed my cry..." She raised her arms out in front of her as a black magic circle began to swirl around her. "Take thy magic essence and turn it into something that can repair my damaged back..." The wind began to go slower around the card mistress and she started to get scared but carried on anyway.

"I call upon your dark powers to help me... in my hour of need... Now!!" She screamed into the sky as she opened her eyes just as clouds began to litter the sky, rain began to flow down as Sakura felt a tingling sensation in her spine.

"Wh-what?" Sakura looked around and then noticed that the black magic was slowly taking effect, repairing her back very quickly resulting in a world of pain that rendered the card mistress blind for several minutes.

Sakura began to cry as the black magic took ahold of her body causing her to almost choke on some blood that passed from her mouth onto the floor, only a tiny bit but enough to make the card mistress blink with worry.

After a few minutes the pain was over and her eyesight returned, she looked around with a bit of concern thinking that anyone could of seen her while she was blind but nope... not a soul in sight.

Sakura sighed in relief as she turned around and began to walk towards her home feeling strangely energised. Sakura looked around with worry, was it the black magic making her feel like this?

* * *

Here you go! I hope you liked this Chappy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, the idea however is mine as is Destruction

* * *

Sakura walked through the town/city of Tomoeda looking around every once in a while, the black magic was really taking its toll on the girl as she wondered through Tomoeda with an odd smile on her face and humming a tune to herself as well.

'This feels wierd...' Sakura thought as she went past several people and waved to them having next to no idea who they were. "But I suppose its nice... maybe I could dabble in the dark arts..." She whispered into the air.

When she reached her home she opened the door, only to find Toya on his way out of the house.

Toya looked down at Sakura and tilted his head. "You've been out an awful long time monster... what happened? Did you finally realise that its not sensible to go wondering the streets by yourself?" He chuckled and then stopped as he saw that Sakura was not in the mood, in fact she pushed past him on her way to her room.

"Sakura..." Toya muttered as he went outside closing the door behind himself thinking it was nothing like she had, had an argument with Syaoran or something however Toya had next to no idea what was going on inside Sakura's head.

Sakura arrived at her room and flopped onto her bed tired of everything that had happened today, and was looking forward to a nice long rest.

"Sakura?" Kero's voice floated down to Sakura's ears but she simply turned over on the bed. "I'll have tea and grapes..." She muttered as she rolled around on her bed, the black magic was playing havok with her mind.

Kero looked seriously at Sakura for several minutes and then gasped. "I thought I told you not to go near Black Magic!" He shouted making Sakura jump up in bed and turn her tired head to the guardian.

"What do you want Kero? I've very tired..." Sakura yawned making her point but Kero just shook his head. "I told you not to touch Black Magic Sakura... and look what you did!"

Sakura shook her head several times. "What...are...you" She looked to her hands to see the blood red leather gloves still on. "On..." She took them off to reveal that her hands were covered in black. "...about?" Tears began to fill up her eyes as she remembered what she had done to repair her back, she also remembered what Destruction had said to her when she captured him.

"If you use that chant just once... you will never be the same... in fact, you will forever be cursed with the Black Magic... and be bound to it, like your cards are bound to you... and will be a practioner of Black Magic...forever" Destruction's words echoed throughout her mind.

Kero looked on with worry and then waved his arms around, trying to calm the distressed mistress. "Hey, hey... don't cry Sakura... just because you used it once... doesn't mean you have to use it again..." Sakura glanced to Kero and he shivered as he felt the Black Magic flowing through her veins.

Sakura began to shake almost out of control. "Wha...what's happening?" Sakura looked to her hands again this time covering them with the blood red leather gloves again. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood up on her bedroom floor.

"The sheer power...Kero... its..." She shivered as her spine was filling up with the magical energy. "Taking...over..." She whispered with fright as her staff appeared before her standing up in the centre of her room, changing into what appeared to be a sword with blood red patterns on its blade, followed by a black leather strap that covered the place where you would put your hand in order to hold such a thing.

Kero was getting more and more alarmed every single second he did the only thing he could think to do, he blasted at Sakura with a lot of fire magic, this was starting to be useless...because the more fire that Kero fired around the card mistress the more scared she was getting.

Sakura put out her hand so the fire stopped as did the magic that was flying around her constantly she then started to giggle, which Kero didn't like whatsoever.

"Can you feel it Kero? The power...the sheer force of it all..." Sakura Kinomoto was starting to cackle with laughter that shook Kero to the bone... Sakura was changing from the nice girl he had known to a force to be reckoned with.

Destruction appeared from the deck in the corner of the room. "Master Kinomoto..." He bowed as Sakura turned to face him. "Yeah? What is it Destruction?" Destruction stood up bowing his head to the card mistress.

"I see you have taken a new-found liking to Black Magic...might I suggest something?" Destruction bowed again and lowered himself onto one of his kness, with a hand across his chest as a sign of respect.

Kero flew between Destruction and Sakura. "Sakura...what are you doing!? Everyone will find out about you at this rate!" Kero put his arms up trying to seperate Destruction and Sakura but Sakura shook her head at him. "Stand down Kero..."

Sakura's threat lingered in the air as Kero started to get angry and turned into his true form, looking from Destruction to Sakura. "Card Captor Sakura... You may be the Master of the Sakura cards, but that doesn't mean you have the right to tell me to stand down!"

"Shall I remove this nusience... Master Kinomoto?" Destruction stood up and unsheated his sword and pointed it at Kero.

Kero blew some of his most intense fires at Destruction, hoping to stop the card from changing his master any more then he already had... but it was to no avil as Destruction was still standing there completely fine and untouched it seemed like.

Sakura put a finger to her lip and then nodded her head looking around at her destroyed room. "Yes Destruction..." Kero looked to Sakura with a look of fright on his face. "Remove Kero..."

Destruction nodded his head at the card mistress that had obviously changed, before this day she wouldn't of thought of using Black Magic... but now, thanks to Destruction, she was using it like it was second nature.

"Yes Master Kinomoto..." He then charged towards Kero and stabbed his sword into the side of the guardian, causing Kero to cry out in pain and then just to make things worse, Destruction picked up Kero removing his sword and chucked him out of the window.

Sakura Kinomoto began to chuckle evily as she watched Kero go flying out of the window... although a part of her was very scared to see this happen to herself, the part of her which was still the good card mistress... although it was only a fleeting thought, it was a powerful one.

Destruction and Sakura both flew out of the window and looked around for Kero but couldn't see him anywhere, he had obviously gone to warn Yue of the circumstances that were in play.

Sakura looked to Destruction and nodded at him then flew into the sky now not caring wether anyone saw her or not...because now... she wasn't the good girl that everyone loved anymore... she was now the darkest magician that the world had ever seen.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, Read and Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, however the idea is mine as is Destruction

* * *

Hours passed as Sakura flew through the skies of Tomoeda, no-one had noticed her which was lucky...or so she thought.

Sakura twirled around in mid-air and looked down at Pengiun Park, then she noticed that Syaoran and Tomoyo were on the ground, looking straight up at her with worried looks, Syaoran was on the Pengiun Slide and Tomoyo was standing nearby on the ground.

"Sakura! Come down here! We want to talk to you!" Came Syaoran's voice from his position on top of the Pengiun Slide.

Sakura thought for quite a while. 'I could go down and talk to them... I suppose I owe it to them... after all I've done' She then spotted Yue and Kero closing in on her in the sky and she shook her head. 'Why should I? They're coming to probably shut me down for good...' She thought bitterly.

Yue arrived just in front of Sakura while Kero arrived behind Sakura, both guardians looking at Sakura with worry evident in thier eyes. "Sakura..." Yue's voice seemed to cut through Sakura more then she would of liked.

"Wh..what?" Sakura asked back very weary that she had guardians either side of her, one at the front and one at the back making this very hard to concerntrate especially with the heavy amount of Black Magic circling through her.

Yue closed in on Sakura getting really close which made Sakura feel slightly nostalgic. "Sakura... when you took the role of Card Mistress you knew what was acceptable and what wasn't... didn't you?"

Sakura nodded her head very slowly. "Y-yeah..." She looked around noticing that Syaoran was getting a ride up to see her, she didn't want to see Syaoran at the moment... in fact she didn't want to see anybody... she just wanted to be left alone.

Sakura shook her head several times. "...no... I don't want to see Syaoran...or have my magic power taken from me... I will not allow it!!!" She screamed as the anger and termol took her over and the Black Magic that was circling her blood stream exploded, making Yue get blown backwards into a tree to which Sakura looked on a bit with worry.

"Are...y-you alright Yue?" She whispered but then shook her head in anger. "Of course you are... why am I asking such stupid questions...rrraaaaggghhh!!!" The Black Magic that covered her swirled around her very body changing her eyes, removing the tracing of green from her eyes so that they were just Turqiouse.

Kero flew up with Syaoran on his back. "Sakura!" Came Syaroan's voice to Sakura's ears but she was long gone.

Sakura eyes began to roll as the power was seeping off of her, she made the sword appear in her hands and turned and flew towards Tomoyo at very high speed.

Kero flew down at high speed Syaoran took out his sword at the same time, both of them hoping to catch Sakura before she could do serious damage to Tomoyo.

Sakura's eyes lit up with an unknown fire as she closed in on Tomoyo, Tomoyo however was to scared to move she was frozen on the spot watching the card mistress fly closer and closer to her.

"Stop Sakura!!" Syaoran jumped off of Kero and landed on top of Sakura, knocking them both to the floor Sakura cart-wheeled into a tree while Syaoran landed perfectly on both of his feet. Tomoyo looked over to where Sakura was against the tree.

Sakura got up very slowly feeling the pain from having Syaoran land on her back, she rubbed her head very slowly as she turned around. "How...da-dare you... I-I will...never...ever...forgive...you!!!" She shouted as tons of Black Magic seeped around her... rolling off of her as her eyes glittered.

Yue, Kero, Tomoyo and Syaoran all stood together in front of the card mistress as the power that was seeping from Sakura flew across thier heads...almost like an early warning symbol.

Sakura Kinomoto rose her sword into the air and her magic rose into the air with it, circling around her sword while making her stronger and stronger, her eyes glittered more and more with the Turquiose colour that was common to Sakura and new to the group of people nearby her.

Tomoyo Daidouji couldn't believe what she was seeing her former best friend was changing before her very eyes. "Sakura...Please..." Tomoyo's words didn't phase Sakura as Sakura grinned at Tomoyo as though she was possesed.

"eh..heheheheh" Sakura began to twich as the power flowed through her, she lowered her arm as the power began to act like electrizity... electrocuting the girl to no ends.

Syaoran walked forward towards Sakura. "Sakura... all we want to do is help you... please... give us a chance..." Kero shook his head. "She's to far gone kid... she won't listen to you...or anyone for that matter"

Syaoran glanced back to Kero and then back to Sakura. "Is this true Sakura?"

Sakura began to giggle and then burst into laughter. "Let me show you..." She held out her hand to Syaoran and blasted at him with a huge force of magical energy.

Syaoran took out his sword and cut her magical energy blast in half only to meet Sakura's sword in the middle again, the struggle between Sakura and Syaoran was getting more and more harder every passing second for both parties. Whoever won this perticular power struggle... would be able to decide the fate of the other... they both knew this and were trying not to give in.

Sakura backed up slowly but kept her force on the sword that she had, Syaoran noticed this and was trying to take advantage of it. "Sakura... if I win... you know... your going to have to explain...your actions"

Sakura grinned her teeth at Syaoran's words and then smirked. "Yeah... and if I were to win... you would have to leave me to it... forever..."

Syaoran grinned at Sakura. "I best not let that happen then eh?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please, Read and Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, however the idea is mine as is Destruction

* * *

"Hoe??" Sakura whispered to Syaoran who had a look of determination on his face, this one wasn't going to be easy to win Sakura knew this very well.

"Why don't you just stop this senseless fighting Sakura!? All we wanna do is help you!" Shouted Syaoran across the two swords that were together, Sakura shook her head as she pulled away and when to swipe at him which Syaoran easily blocked.

Sakura tilted her head to Syaoran. "You think I'm just gonna lie down and let you win? You've got no-chance Syaoran!" She jumped into the air and landed down onto the Pengiun Slide again, swaying slightly to and fro because of the amount of magic that was swirling through her making her feel almost sick.

Yue took some steps towards Sakura followed closely by Kero, they both nodded at each other and turned to look at Sakura the card mistress who had taken things to far. "Sakura!" Both Yue and Kero shouted to her and she glared at them. "Wh-wh-what do you two wa-want!?"

Yue jumped up into the skies just above Sakura holding onto what appeared to be the Sakura Card book. "You leave me no choice...Sakura...Kinomoto..."

Sakura's eyes widened as she knew what Yue was talking about, there was more fear running through her veins then ever before. "N-na-na-no! You can't!"

Kero lowered his head at the card mistress watching her tears well up inside of her, but that was only for a moment before the black magic wiped them away from her.

"Listen carefully Sakura" Syaoran's words cut through Sakura like a hot knife through butter, she turned to Syaoran looking as scared as a cat in a cage. "Because you have mis-used your magic..."

"But I..." Sakura shook her head several times. "Listen to what the kid has to say Sakura!!" Kero's angry voice also cut through her like a knife through butter, she stopped shaking her head and looked to Syaoran.

Syaoran cleared his throat and glanced to Tomoyo. "Yue... the guardian of the moon... is going to take away that magic... at least until you have calmed down...right Yue?" He glanced to the moon guardian who shook his head. "So does this mean that its...forever? She may never have her magic back?" The moon guardian nodded his head.

Sakura couldn't believe what was going on around her... the feelings rushing through the card mistress were almost to wierd to describe, she looked up at Yue who was closing in on her slowly she then shook her head very, very quickly. "No! I won't let that happen!" Sakura exploded with rage to which the black magic took very well to, enhancing her power by at least ten-fold.

"Seal my magic? Heh, are you crazy or something?" Sakura asked Yue as he landed on the ground nearby her. "No... I am simply concerned for your safety and everyone else's on this planet... now come here..." Yue replied then he opened the Sakura Card book only to find that none of the cards were in the book. "What the?"

Sakura clicked her fingers and glanced around her as the cards materialised around her then they all formed behind the card known as Destruction. "Come out Destruction... I need you now" Sakura whispered into the soft night air and Destruction appeared without a moments notice, standing there with his sword at the ready.

Yue shut the book in anger while glaring at Sakura. "Your willing to give up your time as a Card Captor and just become a socceress in magic alone!? What are you thinking Sakura??"

Sakura looked from Destruction back to Syaoran, Yue, Kero and Tomoyo... all of which she had learned to respect in one way or another... she lowered her head. "Destruction..."

Destruction walked forward towards the card mistress and stood next to her. "Yes Master Kinomoto?" Destruction asked the girl who was obviously not in a listening mood to anyone except him.

Sakura began to cry like she hadn't ever before. "T-t-take...t-t-th-h-he--em-...a-p-part..." She whispered to Destruction. "All...of...them..." Sakura then got onto her hands and knees.

Destruction lowered his head down to Sakura. "Are you sure? Because once you say it... there's no going back on it..." Sakura nodded her head at Destruction several times. "I said..." Sakura sniffed and then looked at the group with a look of anger, frustration followed by termoil caused by the black magic.

Sakura pointed her sword at the group just beyond her as she began to glow black and red. "Take them...Apart!! Destruction! Have the time of your life! Kill them all!" She screamed.

Destruction began to glow the same colours as his mistress, the power flowing through the pair of them was enough to cause anyone with Magical power some suffering.

Syaoran clutched his head in pain and glanced back at Yue. "Agh... what's going on Yue?" Yue looked at Syaoran. "If I'm not mistaken... Sakura's just ordered all of us to be killed" Yue motioned to the group that was made up of himself, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero.

"We should probably head to Eriol... he's the only one with the capacity to take both of them down" Kero whispered so that only the group heard.

Sakura chuckled evily as her power level reached unpresetended level's, Destruction also followed suit and took out his sword then was looking like he had locked on to the least magical person in the entire area...Tomoyo.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please, Read and Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, however the idea is mine as is Destruction

* * *

Rain pattered down onto the occupients of Pengiun Park, the cold air blew around them all. 

Tomoyo began to shake. "Wha...wait a second... Sakura? Can you hear me?"

Sakura shook her head several times as Destruction slowly approached the terrified girl, Syaoran walked in front of Tomoyo determined to try to get some sense into Sakura.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted at her as he readied his sword. "I won't let you hurt Tomoyo!" He glanced back at Tomoyo and nodded his head. "Get moving Tomoyo! I'll cover you!"

Tomoyo nodded her head and spun on her heel and began to race away from the area looking left and right for the exit to Pengiun Park.

Syaoran stood in front of Destruction. "You think your going to stop me, little boy?" Syaoran smirked at Destruction's words. "That depends on wether you think you've got enough to strength to get in my way grandad"

Destruction grinned and put his sword against Syaoran's... both parties began to clang thier swords against the other, this was not going to be an easy fight to win...Syaoran knew that.

Sakura looked down at her hand to see the blood red leather glove that was staring back at her. "Am I doing the right thing?...I mean I don't want them to take my power from me...but...I..."

(Sakura's Mind)  
Inside her mind Sakura was having a very difficult battle, in front of her stood the good version of herself. "Tsk... I thought you were worthy of the cards...obviously I was wrong" The good side of her turned her back to Sakura who glared at the good side of her.

"You have the gaul to go and tell me that!? You were the one who was encouging me to use Black Magic in the first place!" Sakura waved her arms around and Light Sakura chuckled. "Yeah, but not to this extent... do you have any idea what you have done!?"

Light Sakura turned to face Twilight Sakura both people made up the same person, they were just opposite sides of the same coin.

Twilight Sakura shook her head several times at Light Sakura. "There's no word for it... you aren't worthy of this body...or these cards...just leave" Twilight Sakura's eyes widened and she shook her head and growled angrly. "No... you get out!!" Twilight Sakura shouted as she closed the door to her good side for good.

(Normal POV)

Destruction swiped at Syaoran who blocked the attack with his sword, Syaoran was sweating by this point he hadn't ever fought someone as well developed in the art of sword fighting before.

Yue glanced to Sakura to see that she was deep in thought and a confused look on her face. He flew up and rose out his hand, throwing millions of icicle-type things at her... hopeing that he would be able to get through to her.

"Sakura! Stop this madness!" Syaoran's voice seemed to cut through Sakura's daze and she blocked Yue's attack with her sword.

"Wha...what?" Sakura whispered as she floated up a few metres into the sky, hoping that she could get all of this behind her and let Destruction handle the talking for her.

Destruction took one step towards Syaoran and grinned. "My mistress isn't interested in talking to you Syaoran Li... she's more concerned on the battle between her light side and dark side... that is happening right now inside of her" He chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't be interested in that, would you Syaoran?"

Syaoran took a step back and looked up at Sakura, what Destruction said was evidently true Sakura was talking to herself and spinning around in the air slowly.

"Sakura!" Kero shouted up this time as he floated up towards her, the girl looked up at Kero as he hovered mere metres away from her.

Sakura looked to Kero, pointing her sword at him as more thoughts circled around her head. "There's something wrong...isn't there...Sakura?" Kero asked the girl who didn't look like she was wanting to listen to him.

"S-s-tay away from me! I...don't want...to hurt you...Kero-chan..." She said as a firce wind blew up around them, obviously the black magic was playing a part in this...a very big part from the looks of things.

"I don't believe that...Sakura...why don't you come down and talk to us? I mean you were so..." Kero started but Sakura cut him off. "I don't...care!!" She screamed as more black magic shot out from her to which Kero shielded himself from.

Sakura panted she wouldn't be able to keep this kind of thing up for long, she had to find a place to rest...soon. "Destruction!" Destruction looked up at his mistress. "Yes Master Kinomoto?"

Sakura shook her head as brought her sword to herself. "Leav...e...them alone... I...we...need to find somewhere else...okay?"

Destruction's eyes went wide at first and then glared at her. "You would have me stop what I'm doing!? Who do you think you are?"

Syaoran smiled up at Sakura as did everyone else in the surrounding area. "If you want to stop me Sakura..." Destruction started as he rose up to her. "Your going to have to stop me...yourself...being the Master of the Sakura Cards... prove your worth to me...and defeat me... or I'll take apart Syaoran and everyone else you love"

Sakura did a double take, she couldn't possibly take on Destruction herself could she? Wait, she could feel the black magic within her supporting her, encourgeing her.

She took a firm stance in the air preparing herself for what looked like a very difficult battle ahead of her. Destruction's eyes widened as he to took a fighting stance.

"I will...I will..." Sakura closed her eyes and then opened them again. "I will defeat you Destruction...that's a promise" She said as all the black magic power and light magic flew through her, sensing that now was the time for both powers to work together, they needed to.

* * *

So, how did you like it? Or didn't you? Please, Read and Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!!!! )

* * *

The next couple of seconds were light major fireworks for all those on the ground. Sakura and Destruction went flying into the sky, trading blow after blow, destroying nearly everything in thier path.

Syaoran ducked as did Tomoyo as Sakura and Destruction went flying overhead, within mere moments Destruction punched Sakura straight into a building. "Hoeh!!!" Sakura screamed as she hit the building at full force, causing the building to come tumbling down on top of her.

"Sakura!!!" Syaoran jumped up and raced over to the building but stopped as Destruction landed in front of him, pointing his sword straight at him. "I've dealt with your girlfriend, and now your next little boy"

Syaoran ducked as Destruction lunged his sword at him, but that would be the last thing that Syaoran could have done. For he heard a gasp from behind him, he looked around and Tomoyo was standing there, with a sword sticking out of her, blood pouring nearly everywhere.

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran shouted and then looked back to Destruction. "You little bastard!!!" Destruction looks down at Syaoran and kicks him backwards onto the floor. "In case you haven't noticed..... I'm not little" He chuckles as he walks over to Syaoran.

[Meanwhile]

Sakura is lying in the building battered and brusied, her cloak and clothes torn and ruined but her sword is still glowing. Sakura opens her eyes very slowly, pain was flowing through her veins and she felt really weak.

"Come on..... I can't give up now......Not while everyone is counting on me to bring Destruction to his knees....." She closes her eyes as the pain washed over her, blood slowly trickling down her face. "Hoeh....." She whispers.

'How can I fight, when I'm like this?' Her thoughts were all over the place, 'Its no use.....'

"Come on Sakura, Do you honestly think we can be defeated that easily?"

Sakura eyes opened in seconds, she looks over to the voice and her eyes widened. It was a form of herself standing there, covered in black clothes and black magic.

"Who.....are you?" She whispers and the figure just giggles. "I'm you silly, just the black magic side of things..... now come on.....stand up!"

Sakura struggled to her feet very slowly, ignoring all the pain that was washing over her and the blood that trickled down her face. "That's better, now, summon all of your magic together!" The figure winks at Sakura. "We can defeat him, if we work together, right?"

Sakura looks down as she can hardly think. "I'm....not sure....."

"Sakura, look at me" The figure walks towards Sakura and looks her dead in the eye. "Remember your invincible spell?" Sakura nods her head slowly. "Well, its time to use that and to use everything you've learned!" Black Magic Sakura smiles at Sakura as she disappears.

"Your right..... I can't give up now....." Sakura smiles and pulls her arms together, raising the magic inside of herself and causing a massive earthquake to begin rumbling throughout Tomoeda.

[Back to Syaoran and Destruction]

"What the!?" Destruction began slowly to lose his footing and looks over to the building where he had, he thought, finished off the Sakura Card Mistress once and for all.

"Heh, that's my girl" Syaoran stood up and looked over to the building and smiled as the earthquake began to get really violant. All of a sudden a figure began to rise out of the rubble of the building, covered in both yellow, pink and black clothes.

"Who are you!?!?" Destruction blinked and he couldn't believe his eyes, he started to float up to get a better picture but stopped suddently as the figure raised its hand.

"Kinomoto Sakura is my name....." Came the response, Destruction shook with fear, most of his energy he had used trying to put her six feet under...... Obviously that wasn't going to stay the case.

Within what seemed like only minutes, Sakura came flying over to where Destruction was and literally tore into him like a hot knife through butter.

Destruction hits the ground and growls up at the Sakura Card Mistress who was stood above him. "That's enough Destruction, I hereby seal you for the good of everyone......forever"

His eyes widened. "No!!!! You can't! Without me you are nothing!!!" Screamed Destruction as he was sealed back into the card he came out off.

Sakura smirked as the card returned to her hand. "Honestly, you are nothing without me, it is as simple as that"

Sakura turned to Syaoran and bowed towards him. "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, I hope you can forgive my actions" She then looks around and her eyes widened as she saw Tomoyo laying on the floor, bleeding and battered. "Tomoyo!!!!" She screamed and raced towards her, dropping to her knees as she arrived at her best friend's side.

Tomoyo coughed and opened her right eye to see Sakura, she slightly smiles "Sakura?" She coughs again. "Is that you?"

Sakura nods her head several times. "Yes Tomoyo, it is me....." She is trying to hold back her tears. "Your going to be okay.....I promise you that"

Tomoyo's smile widens and then she sighs. "Sakura......."

Sakura leans closer to her best friend and grabs her hand. "Yeah?"

With all the strength she can muster, Tomoyo raises her head to kiss Sakura on the cheek and smiles again. "Thank......You......." She then leans back as the last of her life drains out of her.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'So that is what Tomoyo has been trying to tell me.......' She shakes her head and looks at Tomoyo, her hand becoming freezing cold to the touch. "Tomoyo.....Don't go...... I love you!!!!" She screams into the night sky, but to no avail as Tomoyo did not respond.

* * *

How was that? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue for Twilight Sakura Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto buried her head into Tomoyo's hair, stroking the now dead girls blue hair.

"Its not fair..... Its not fair......" She sniffed as tears rolled down her face, the pain in her eyes was obvious to anyone who saw them.

Syaoran steps forwards toward Sakura. "Sakura.....I......" He stops as Sakura looks at him, her eyes piercing his through to his very soul.

"I'm sorry........That you lost Tomoyo, but I am glad you managed to seal Destruction away" Syaoran lowers his head as he speaks.

Sakura shakes her head and looks to Tomoyo's now life-less body, she gently lies her body down onto the ground as gently as she can. She then stands up.

"I love you Tomoyo....... now and forever, I'm sorry this had to happen to you" Sakura sniffs as she lowers her head to try to hide her tears.

Syaoran nods his head and walks over to Sakura, putting his arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace. Sakura spins in his arms and buries her head in his chest, crying for what seemed like hours.

The Sun began to raise over the town of Tomoeda, the rays of sunlight pierced the dark trees to give a glow that spoke of peace at last.

Sakura pushes away from Syaoran's embrace. "I'm sorry Tomoyo...... I really am" She kneels down in front of Tomoyo's lifeless body and looks up, her eyes widening as she spotted an angel staring at her, it was Tomoyo's Angel form.

"T-T-Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo nods her head slowly and smiles sadly at Sakura. "Yes Sakura-chan, its me"

Kero and Yue watched as Sakura Kinomoto, the girl who had caused so much destruction and chaos stand up and bow at Tomoyo's angel form.

"I am sorry......" Sakura began trying to hold back tears of sadness. "I.....Love you..... I'm sorry this happened....... if only I had known"

Tomoyo nodded her angelic head. "I understand Sakura-chan, but you must promise something for me"

Sakura nodded her head. "Anything Tomoyo.....name it......I'll do it" She wipes her tears as she waited to hear from her now dead best-friend.

Tomoyo held out a hand to Sakura. "Please.....don't use magic again..... it just brings darkness and destruction with it, I want you to promise that you seal the Sakura Cards away......"

Kero's mouth was open and he was about to shout at Tomoyo but Yue quickly cut him off. "But Tomoyo.... without Sakura, who will look after the World?"

Sakura smiled and lowers her head. "The World has looked after itself for many years now Yue.....All I did was follow my destiny..... to look after the Sakura Cards...... So, it is with this that I will now promise you Tomoyo......"

Tomoyo's mouth was slightly open, Sakura wasn't going to go through with this was she?

Sakura reaches into her pocket and pulls out The Sakura Card book.

"Keroberos..... Guardian of the Sun and Yue......Guardian of the Moon, return to the book from where you came......"

Kero and Yue both nodded and walk over to the Sakura Card book and Sakura Kinomoto.

Yue nods. "Thank you Sakura......" He lowers his head as Sakura opens the Sakura Card book and he transforms into a line of white mist and flies back into the book from where he came.

Sakura looks to Kero and a lone tear rolls down her cheek. "Your turn Kero-chan......"

Memories flew through both Sakura Kinomoto and Kerberos' minds of when they first met, up until this fateful day.

Kero nods his head and looks to Sakura. "There isn't much I can really say Sakura Kinomoto, you've grown into a fine young girl. I don't ever want to think that you've given up.... There is no doubt that we will miss you.....but remember this...."

Sakura nods and looks Kero in his eyes as he transforms back into his bear-like form. "We all will forever love you.....for now until time stops"

Sakura smiles amidst her tears and nods again. "Thank you Kero-chan......"

Kero then flies back into the book in a flash of golden light, similar to the Sun's rays.

Sakura turns around and faces Tomoyo, laying the book on the ground and changing the staff back into a key and laying the key back into the book, watching it disappear into the book.

"I love you guys too Kero-chan..... Forever" Sakura then picks up the book as all of her magical powers suddenly feel like they are draining away from her. She starts to collapse.

Syaoran races forwards and catches Sakura just before she can hit the floor, he looks up at Tomoyo. "Thank you Tomoyo"

Tomoyo nods and smiles. "Look after her Syaoran" Sayoran nods his head. "I will Tomoyo..... you can remember that"

As Tomoyo disappeared with the first rainbow over the horizen, Sakura Kinomoto opens her eyes, looking straight into Syaoran's piercing orbs. "Thank you Syaoran-kun......"

[Ten Years Later]

Sakura Kinomoto went back to being a normal high scoring school-girl, she eventually married Syaoran Li and they both had children, one named Sapphire and the other named Crystal.

Not many people know what became of The Sakura Card book, some people say the book was burned, never to be seen again.

Some say the book was in a charity shop many years later, but I like to think, that no matter what happened, Sakura Kinomoto would always keep the book near her heart.

[The End]

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
